Telling Stories
by karashferd
Summary: Jane and Maura spend some time reminiscing major events that have occurred in their lives, like Jane getting shot, the first time they met. Chapter 4, the conclusion is up now!
1. In the Space Between

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I am only using them for temporary fun and do not intend to gain any form of profit.

*Author's Note 1: I apologize for any editing mistakes I missed.

**Author's Note 2: Be sure to cast your vote for the Rizzles duo on AfterEllen Dot Com for the Ultimate Femslash Madness Tourney – Championship. You can vote once an hour until Sunday, 9/23/12 at Midnight EST**

. . . . . .

Barreling down the corner at twenty four miles per hour hefting a Kevlar vest over her torso and a handgun in her predominant left hand, in pursuit of a serial killer, she shot around the corner only steps ahead of her partner and sergeant. The killer had been confirmed by Dr. Isles based on DNA sloppily left behind on the six victims who were all asphyxiated with a variety of cord and rope.

"Shots fired, shots fired!" The youngest promoted detective shouted from her back against the pavement. "Officer down! Officer down!"

"Korsak, Jane!" He pointed to the down officer as he fired a round into the murder's chest.

Removing his coat and placing it beneath her head, Korsak's face paled to white, "it's going to be okay Janie, your vest stopped it." He looked up to Frost who was approaching the dying killer, "get an EMT here, now. And call Dr. Isles."

Detective Frost responded promptly by making the calls as ordered while checking the murder's pulse, "on their way, three minutes out."

. . . . . .

White tile, white walls, and subtle breathing. _My breathing? _The brunette detective asked herself while trying to will her eyes open. Beeping, lots of beeping. _Why do I hurt?_

"Jane," Maura hand her hand clasped between her palms, "I'll page the doctors and notify them that you are awake now." She immediately stood to press the call button and peered over her friend's form as she lay in the hospital bed. "You were shot, Jane. Your vest absorbed the .50 caliber bullet, but the blunt force trauma caused nondisplaced rib fractures to your sixth, seventh, and eighth ribs. You passed out from shock."

The wounded detective took a minute to replay the events of that day in her head while comprehending what her friend was saying. Her eyes closed to recapture everything, her breathing becoming more steady as she was more aware of her surroundings. "A .50 caliber bullet? Damn. No wonder why it had me flat on my back." She looked at the noisy machines next to her bedside, "when can I leave?"

"I don't think you are aware of how lucky you are that there was no other internal trauma, Jane." Maura's voice was stern. "There was no evidence of damage to your organs, internal bleeding, or signs of pneumothorax—no lung collapsing."

The simple term immediately made her think of her little brother, Frankie, being shot in the chest just a couple years ago. It made her shiver. "Maur, I just feel like I'm in a little pain, I don't feeling like dying, I am starving, need coffee, or a beer, and would like to get the hell out of here."

She nodded her head, expecting this from the detective, "as we predicted you were going to say that, Lieutenant Cavanaugh agreed to let you in my custody for care for the next two weeks while you heal. It will ideally take longer than that, but the pain will become tolerable after that time."

"Custody for care?" Jane winced as she nearly shot up out of bed.

The medical examiner carefully and gently pushed her back down by the shoulders and Jane easily complied, "yes, since I am the only one you seem to listen to. I am actually doing you a favor," a hint of a smile played on her face.

It took her a moment, but the injured detective picked up on her friend's humor, "so my Ma doesn't have a chance to helicopter over me?" She watched the ME nod a firm yes as an unfamiliar doctor padded his shoes across the room. Maura greeted the doctor and thanked him for his wonderful work. _A little flirtatious, huh, Doc? _ She suddenly had a bad taste in her mouth.

. . . . . .

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do Dr. Isles? I hate for you to be burdened with this." Angela Rizzoli stood in the kitchen of Maura's home and was heading toward the back door.

"Angela, there is no burden at all. I am happy to help Jane recover." Her voice was strict yet friendly.

The motherly figured peered back over to her daughter and back to Maura, "you just let me know if there's anything I can do." She watched the doctor nod and stepped outside to retreat to the guest house she was living in.

"You can stop faking sleep now, your mother is gone." The medical examiner clicked her heels over to the couch where Jane was resting.

"How did you know I was faking sleep?"

Sitting down on the coffee table so she was in direct vision of her friend, she slowly shook her head from side to side. "Your breathing, for one. And two, I know you can't sleep when your mother is present because she makes you feel too anxious."

Jane laughed slightly enough to make a little noise but subtly enough that it didn't disturb her injuries, "that's a good point." The amusement died and the detective painted a serious look on her face, "what's wrong, Maur?"

It took the doctor a moment to realize her eyes were swelling with tears so her face must have looked as sad as she felt. "I was so scared, Jane. When you got shot this time, the last time you were shot, anytime you get hurt…" she trailed off with the sniffles and tears threatening the bottoms of her cheeks.

The brunette immediately took her friend's hand and laced their fingers together, "I wore a vest, honey. I knew he was going to be packing heat, so I wore a vest. I don't want to get hurt anymore than you want to see me hurt. I have a job to do and I try to always take the precautions necessary while saving the city of Boston every now and again."

She was using her free hand to wipe away the streaks teeming down her face, "I know. I know," the ME cleared her throat, "and you're the best at what you do, Jane." She took a deep breath, "but seeing you in the hospital today reminded me of everything I felt when you last in here with a gunshot wound."

Jane's face flashed to empathy as she motioned for her friend to come sit with her on the couch. "I guess we never really talked about that…" she thought for a moment, "how did it make you feel?"

Losing both of her hands to Jane's grip, she pushed a heavy breath out, "terrified. More scared than I thought possible… Like my whole world was ending."

She rubbed calming shapes across her friend's hands with the pads of her thumbs, "why did you feel that way?"

"Because, it was you. You're my, my everything, Jane. You're my family, my best friend," she let a few sniffles go, "my LLBFF." A silent moment passed and they both began to giggle.

"Tell me about that day." Jane was curious, her memory and the shock nearly wiping everything from that day and possibly a few that followed from her brain.

"You really want to know?"

"I have two weeks off work and I'm already bored, so yes. I really want to know." She flashed her dimples at Maura knowing she couldn't deny her of the story after that.


	2. Over and Over Again

Author's Note: I wanted to take a moment to thank once again the user **ravendfd** for the lovely message the other day.

. . . . . .

"I ran through the glass and shell casings in front of the doors to find you. He had…" she felt a hiccup of pain tear down her face, "he had the gun to your head." Jane handed her a tissue from the table placed behind the couch, "I thought he was going to fire and I wouldn't ever see you again. You would never get to sneeze, or growl at your alarm clock, or laugh, or watch me do an autopsy, or roll your eyes at me, or hug me, or anyth—"

"Maur," the detective's eyes were beginning to water now, "I'm here, honey. I'm right here." She spoke in a whisper.

"And I could practically feel your adrenaline pumping, for Frankie's sake, you didn't want anything to happen to him. You didn't want anything to happen to me. The way you jumped in front of me when Bobby fired the gun between us…" she cleared her throat. "You'd stop at nothing to protect us, and you even pushed me away when Bobby grabbed you." She thought for a moment with her eyes on the ceiling looking for word bubbles like show in comic strips. "The second I walked out the doors, I yelled for you. You overpowered him and aimed the gun at your abdomen. And all I heard was the sound of the blast and everything fell silent and then I was holding your hand in the ambulance… I don't know how but you looked at me and said my name before you blacked out again." Maura dabbed her eyes with the tissue while Jane handed her another. "Your shirt was covered in blood and I couldn't wrap my head around why it was coming out of you. I have an IQ of 179 and couldn't fathom why someone like you would be… dying. You saved Frankie's life, you saved my life, the lives of the other detectives and officers and I couldn't figure why you would be dying for that." She was speaking through heavy exhales and hitches in her breath. "I would have given up everything in my life to save you, you were, you are, the most important person to me, Jane. You make the awkwardness in me seem charming, unique, and acceptable. You make me feel confident and loved and brave…" she trailed off so to not stammer any longer.

No matter how bad it hurt her to sit upright and wrap this woman in her arms, she ignored all the pain and rocked with her friend until her sobs were barely a whisper. "I'm sorry, Maur. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain."

"You saved the lives of so many people and you're apologizing? You have no idea, Jane, no idea how…"

"Shh, sweetie, shh," she pulled her in tighter and rubbed her back and arms.

"Jane," Maura lightly pulled away, "I think we should get some rest." She stood in front of the detective and offered her hands, "please come with me." The brunette stood and gave a quizzical look to the honey-blonde. "I think you'd be far more comfortable in a bed rather than a sofa." She watched her eyes plead for more of an explanation, knowing there was something else. "And I really want you next to me. Even with three fractured ribs I know you'll keep me safe."

Maura's eyes began to water again as Jane winced while standing up. Noticing the change, she immediately wrapped her long, slender arms around the smaller woman's waist. The ME rested her head on the detectives shoulder. They remained like this until they were startled with a noise at the backdoor.

She didn't even have to turn around to know the presence, "Ma,"

"Oh Janie, are you okay? How do you feel? Can I get you anything? How about some dinner you two?" Angela scooted quickly across the kitchen and to her daughter and Dr. Isles still with their arms around another.

"We're just going to go rest, Angela, thank you though." Maura let her arms drop heavily back to her sides and they both sauntered to her bedroom.

Jane looked at the bed and then at her hazel-eyed friend, "what side do you want to sleep on?"

The ME peeled the throw pillows and covers off the bed, "I figured the left side since you injured your right. I wouldn't want to bump into it at night." She watched the taller brunette nod, "I'll help you undress."

The detective's voice flinched at the matter of fact tone aimed at her. "I think I can manage."

Walking around the bed and over to Jane's side, "I'm sure you can, but I'm not going to let you overdo anything right now. You can just sleep in your tank top and briefs if you are going to be that modest." She waited for the pouting look from her friend and gestured for her to lift her arms in front of her while she took off her scoop-neck t-shirt. "See, no pain there."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane muttered as she felt Maura stand behind her now. "What, hey!?" She felt her bra become loose around chest, "did you just unhook my bra through my shirt?"

"I did. Is there a problem with that?" She was now standing in front with her eyes piercing the brown irises only inches away.

"Well," the detective fumbled to slip her bra through the open sleeve of her shirt, "that's a little impressive. You got skills, doc."

The ME exposed her perfect profile to the brunette, "yes, I have a lot of skills," her voice lowered, "detective."

Jane opened her mouth to say something and immediately snapped it shut.

"Do you need help with your pants, or can you do that yourself?" She was reaching for her belt buckle with a hint of smile playing on her lips.

Long olive fingers swatted smaller hands away, "hey, hey, I got this part." She quickly dropped her pants and ushered herself to bed while Maura had her back turned. She knew how modest she was and being in pain and sharing the moment they had just shared wasn't going to change that.

The medical examiner pulled open drawers from her dresser on the other side of the bedroom and began to slide her shirt off. Jane looked over just in time to see her friend's exposed back, perfect skin, the way the light was hitting her muscles brought the shape to life. She shook her head and pointed her gaze forward.

Soon enough Maura was walking back over to Jane's side of the bed with an extra pillow in her hand, "here, lift up a little so I can put this underneath you. The mattress is extra firm so this will take some of the stress off your torso so you can relax." She helped her friend raise her back from the bed and slid the down pillow underneath her, lying on a slight angle toward the center. "Now while I have you here, I'm going to check your ribs to see if some swelling has gone down." Her fingers delicately raised Jane's tank top up. "Well, the bruising looks worse, but some of the swelling has gone down. I've set a couple of alarms for when you should be taking your medication."

"Mhmm," the brunette had already closed her eyes, exhausted but was sure she was unable to fall asleep. Though, at least she was comfortable. "Come lay down, Maur. I know you're tired too."

Putting her shirt back down, she fled to her side and slipped between the sheets next to her friend.

Minutes went by without a single word spoken. Eyes were slammed shut and breathing had been sung in unison. They each tried to unconsciously match one another's until they were together with their inhales and deep exhales.

"Remember when we first met?" Maura hummed to her friend lying just a warm breath away from her.

She instinctively laughed thinking back on it, "I sure do." Her eyes opened to see hazel ones plastered against her skin, "if I get old and forget everything in my life, I know I'd still remember that day with a perfect memory."

Maura knew it wasn't possible, wasn't even feasible, but her heart smiled. "Tell me about that day."

. . . . . .


	3. Nightminds

Author's Note: Thank you to all who left reviews! You're all so lovely and deserve more chapters

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own these characters… I am _still_ just using them for fun.

. . . . . .

Jane's eyes were pinned to Maura's and a faint smirk playing on their lips as they thought about their impending sides of the story of how they first met.

"I was so thrown off when you snapped that glove on and tried to pay for my donut and coffee," the detective laughed, "and it was even worse that I was wearing those God awful fishnets, some do-me boots, and my makeup—ugh, that blue eye shadow. I would have been more embarrassed if I wasn't recognized around the station. Luckily I had already made a name for myself in the drug unit."

Maura cleared her throat, "yes, well you weren't known by everyone in that line in the café." She watched her friend's chest rise and fall with a chuckle. "You were so rude to me. I wasn't used to anyone being that discourteous when I tried to offer my assistance."

"Well, I was hungry! I had worked all night doing drug buys and Stanley wouldn't help me out even though he knew who I was. He was just pissed I caught him earlier the night before hitting on one of the other undercover hookers."

The ME's mouth shot up open, "you never told me that!"

"He was drunk, belligerent, lonely…" The brunette blinked hard to erase that image from her head and continue her side of the story. "Anyway, after I got back into my normal clothes and was in the office a few of the guys were talking about the _hot _new medical examiner. So I put two and two together and figured it must have been you."

"How could you have possibly figured that out?"

Jane blew a snort her way, "it was easy. They said you were petite, blonde-ish, had expensive taste, were very direct, and hot." She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend, "plus, I thought about you putting on the latex glove trying to hand me money and talking about vitamin D deficiencies was a clear cut sign. I mean, who else besides a badged detective or officer would have rubber gloves readily available like that?"

Maura laughed at the memory, "okay, that's a fair assumption I suppose. But then you knew who I was and you still decided to toy with me."

The detective nodded and winced slightly at a shooting pain down her right side. "Yes, well, I had to have some fun after all of that."

"Yes, at my expense." The honey-blonde huffed

. . . . . .

_Jane _

The new Chief Medical Examiner had arrived just a few days ago and we hadn't met yet. The guys in the drug unit had been talking about her with the other officers and detectives around the station—saying how it was a change to have something so sexy to look at when they were in the morgue. Before I knew anything else about this poor woman who was being objectified by the dirty scumbags around the precinct I felt the need to stand up for her.

"She's the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts not a sticky page in your Playboys," I announced from my desk. Did no use but raise a few eyebrows like they knew exactly what I was talking about. When they started referencing her looks, I thought about where I had seen this vision before. My eyes snapped forward—the woman at the café this morning. I immediately found an excuse to need to go down to the lab and on my way to the elevators, I had an idea. Not sure if she was the joking type, but thought I'd try anyway. I changed back into my hooker gear and hid my badge under my fluffy white coat.

I clicked my six inch leather heels down the hallway and she was standing over a body by herself. She looked up and caught sight of me.

"How did you get down here, um, Tiffany, was it?" The woman carefully placed her scalpel down and peeked over to me wearing all black scrubs and plastic eyewear.

"The security around this place is bullshit, I just walked right toward the elevators." I sat down on a metal autopsy table two spaces away from her.

The ME brushed her hands down her shirt, a sign of discomfort I assumed, and approached me slowly, "I think you should be heading back up now, ma'am. I will be more than happy to accompany you there if you'd like in case you are stopped by officer. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Her moves were elegant and her words were soft, pleading. She wasn't embarrassed to be speaking a "hooker" but treated me just as if I were anyone else. I was immediately intrigued by her and thought against playing this prank on her. She didn't deserve it. "I'll just leave out the back so you won't have to be seen next to me. Just wanted to say thank you for this morning and I'm sorry for getting angry at you." I was actually touched by her words and actions.

"It's not a problem. Hunger can sometimes cause your serotonin levels to fluctuate, sending signals to your amygdala—the part of your brain that controls emotion—creating a sense of uninhibited aggression and irritation. Plus I don't mind being seen next to anyone, that's a sad thing to have to worry about constantly. I insist."

I didn't know what to say to her, so I just stood up for when she was ready to take me back upstairs. Praying silently that I didn't see anyone I knew until I was able to change back into my uniform.

. . . . . .

_Maura _

I can't believe someone was so outwardly rude to me. I was only trying help. Perhaps her hunger had made her somewhat aggressive. I'm sure that's it. I hope wherever she is she can find something healthy to eat. I wish she knew of other options for work besides being a… lady of the night.

I know what they say about me around the precinct. I know that I'm new and they don't know much about me, but hopefully one day I'll get to have lunch with some of the officers instead of eating alone in my office. I don't mind being alone, but I took this job to be exposed to all types of people. Boston is a very lovely city, it is very diverse, and I think it is time I meet new people.

A body was brought in early this morning from a crime scene and I am preparing to do the autopsy. Black scrubs, protective eyewear, latex free gloves, and booties to cover my shoes for when I have to analyze the stomach contents. I was prepared.

Just beginning my Y-incision and I see a person move past the doors. I didn't look up in time to see who it was, but I did get a little enthusiastic at the prospect of someone joining me.

I think her name was Tiffany—I couldn't really hear what Mr. Stanley had said in the café this morning but I'm pretty sure that was it. I addressed her and asked how she got down here. She used profane language; I hypothesized it was a side effect of lack of food and nutrients to her body, and offered to take her upstairs. She said no at first and I insisted.

I paid close attention to how she ducked her head and hid from people, I was afraid she didn't want to be seen with me. Offering once again to buy her a meal, she declined and went on her way. I wished again that she was going to have an opportunity to eat a nourishing and wholesome meal.

. . . . . .

_Jane_

I was promoted the day after being brought up from the morgue dressed as a hooker—Detective Jane Rizzoli, Homicide. I was absolutely ecstatic and was constantly reminded that I was youngest detective to ever be promoted and blah, blah, blah. I knew I was going to get a lot of grief from the officers around the station, but I knew I earned my spot so they could say whatever they wanted to. I could handle it. I'm Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I need to never use my middle name again; I lose massive street credit with it in there.

I was going to be working alongside some of the finest detectives including my mentor, Vince Korsak. He helped me out a lot and gave me a lot of recognition which I'll always appreciate. He made me feel even more prepared and confident in my skills.

"We got a body, a floater, let's go Rizzoli," he announced while I was organizing my new desk. I was out of my uniform and in dark pants and a dark blazer with a tucked in white collared shirt. I felt good. I was ready.

Arriving at the scene to process the body, I went over every last detail I saw with Korsak. He had even missed a couple of things that I pointed out.

"The medical examiner is on the way, we will find out cause of death during the autopsy. Call CSRU to finish processing." Detective Korsak announced to me.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I couldn't let her know this way, I felt awful. She was so kind to me. I went to the car to call it in and ushered Korsak back so we could begin the necessary paperwork at headquarters.

Luckily, later that day when she came to report on her findings I was out grabbing lunch for everyone. After dropping it off, they informed me of her precise coverage of the body and that it was ruled an accident and not a homicide. I quickly decided to run back out to an organic coffee shop I had stumbled upon and pick up coffee and a whole grain donut for her. I assumed her tastes were as refined as her speech and knew this place would be best.

For the next four days I left coffee and some sort of breakfast pastry on her desk in her office and managed to go by unseen. On the fifth day there was a note waiting for me.

_Thank you to whoever is leaving me fresh coffee and breakfast treats. They are both equally delicious. Perhaps you can let me thank you in person over lunch this afternoon at the Dirty Robber. I'll be waiting._

I caught myself smiling at the note and decided to get enough work done that I'd be able to meet her. I couldn't hide from her forever and thought she would think twice about creating a scene in a crowded restaurant once I formerly introduced myself.

Noon had rolled around and I was getting nervous. I thought I'd wait at least fifteen minutes to ensure she would already be down the street or seated in a booth by the time I got there.

Just as I thought, I quickly passed by the window under the old Dirty Robber sign and noticed she was already sitting down with her back toward the door. This gave me at least a few more steps before I approached her. I was becoming increasingly anxious and really didn't want her to be mad at me. I usually don't care, but being one of two women in high authority at the division, I knew we would have to stick together—especially since we would soon be working alongside one another quite often.

. . . . . .

_Maura _

On the day a new detective was announced, I thought I was going to be lucky enough to be introduced. Still being new at the department, I thought it would be appropriate to be familiarized with new faces. This was not the case. However, early morning I was called in to evaluate the scene of a floater nearby and didn't have enough time to retrieve my morning coffee from the organic beanery near the station. With the scene in process, I was asked numerous times what my thoughts were and mentioned that I would let them know when I have collected all the evidence I need and have completed my autopsy. Several officers seemed agitated with me when I informed them I would not guess the nature of this man's death. I did not guess in general. In extreme cases I would use theory and hypotheses to determine a scene, but this was not one of those moments.

After the body was delivered to the morgue, I changed into my scrubs in the attached bathroom next to my office and when I emerged, I saw something on my desk—a large coffee from the organic shop and a whole grain donut. There were several different kinds of sugar packets such as Splenda, Sweet and Low, Sugar in the Raw, and regular along with various flavors of cream. I was very touched by this and wondered if I had said something to one of the detectives about that bakery being my favorite in Boston.

Upon completing my analysis of the accidental drowning victim, I delivered the news to the homicide unit hoping I'd get the opportunity to meet the new detective. She was evidently in the rest room and thought I'd have my chance another time.

The next day after stepping into work during a rainy morning and my umbrella malfunctioning on my way inside resulting in damp hair and clothes, I found the coffee and a breakfast pastry on my desk again with the varieties of creams and sugar packets. This happened another two days, four days total. I decided I should leave a note for tomorrow just in case I was lucky enough.

The fourth day went by slowly and I had a few moments to spare where I contemplated running the fingerprints left on coffee cup to see if it was a secret admirer or a detective. Or both.

Jane Rizzoli, V825, Homicide detective. I theorized this was the new detective that was recently promoted and had hoped there was photo I could refer to but it seemed my computer was not equipped with photo recognition software, just names.

Day 5 of the coffee drop had rolled around and I didn't want to rush to my office, but I did anyway. I heard the elevator doors just on the other side close before I walked to my desk to see the coffee and breakfast there just as the days before. The note was still there and I had a feeling I couldn't explain, but I flipped it over and read it.

_Dirty Robber, noon, I'll be there. Enjoy your breakfast, Dr. Isles._

I efficiently completed my work by that time and had a very unexplainable, even for me, excitement overwhelming my senses. I nearly jogged down the street to the restaurant. I took a seat with my back facing the doors so the detective would have to come to the front of me to introduce herself.

A few minutes after noon and I was beginning to get nervous when I sensed the door was about to open, the faint ring notified me and I heard questionable steps nearing my table.

"Dr. Isles," a rather familiar and raspy voice greeted me just as I turned. She reached her hand out to shake mine and I stopped briefly.

"Tiffany…?" I was very confused and shook her hand anyway.

Her face was showing signs of regret and melancholy. "Actually, Jane, Jane Rizzoli." She sat down across from me and raised her hands on either side. "I was undercover for the Drug Unit prior to being promoted to Homicide. A female going undercover for that unit has to assume the role of a prostitute."

"Oh, I see." I felt a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Isles. That day when I came to the morgue I was going to play a prank on you and end up telling you who I really was but you were so kind to me that I couldn't do that to you. I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can." I thought for a moment, that was true, I did forgive her. I can't lie and I didn't feel hives coming on, so that must have been true. "You were the one leaving me coffee and breakfast."

"I was, yes. How did you know?"

"I checked your fingerprints left behind on the cup." I stated very matter-of-factly. This encouraged a deep laugh from the detective sitting across from me. I didn't think this was a relatively funny notion, but I found her laugh very heartwarming and infectious. It had me chuckling too. It began to die down after a few moments and I suddenly felt comfortable around her—more comfortable than I had ever felt around anyone, even my own family.

"Anyway, so we are going to be working together a lot now, and I was wondering…" she trailed off, leaving room for me to say something.

"What were you wondering, Detective Rizzoli?"

"Please, call me Jane. We're all friends here now, I think a first name basis is a good start."

Friend? She called me her friend. My insides felt like they were dancing. "Okay Jane, I'm Maura. It's a pleasure to meet you… officially." This elicited a smile from her once again.

"The pleasure is all mine, Maura. Anyway, I was wondering if it would be okay if I accompanied you on the autopsies you perform on the victims of my upcoming cases. I would like to be present when you go over your findings and I promise I'll keep my mouth shut and just let you work."

I was very excited someone wanted to watch me work and share in my passion. "Of course, Jane. I'd like that."

"Great. Now, no more work talk. Where did you grow up, what's your favorite color, any pets, and how do you actually like your coffee so I don't have to pocket every last sugar packet at that organic shop?"

She wanted to know about me? I was astounded and thrown off guard by this. She didn't want this to be about work, which I had assumed if I was ever delighted the opportunity to have lunch with a colleague that is what it would entirely be about. But she called me her friend and wanted to know me outside of the morgue.

For the next few weeks after that she still left me coffee and some sort of breakfast treat on my desk. One day I didn't see the freshly brewed coffee I had become so accustomed to. Instead there was a note.

_Maur, we might as well just have coffee in the café upstairs. Meet me anytime, I'll wait up for you._

She even had a nickname all picked out for me. It was just for me. Detective Jane Rizzoli was my friend and she made me feel so special about that. She even introduced me to the other detectives and officers, including her brother who was very sweet. I was soon having lunch and after work drinks with all of them. I had a circle of friends for the first time in my life and felt like I belonged there.

. . . . . .

Jane shifted her weight to reach for her best friend's hand, "I'm so happy you're in my life, Maur."

The ME felt her eyes become somewhat watery, again, "I'm so happy you let me be a part of it. I cherish everything you have done for me and know I will never be able to recompense you for all of—"

"Maur," the detective cut her off, "you're my best friend and I love you, and you don't have anything to repay me for. You're still here after all these years."

The honey-blonde nodded at her friend. "Let's get some sleep, you need to rest."

Jane kissed her friend's knuckles and they both began to drift into their dreams with their hands and fingers still interlaced.

. . . . . .

Authors Note: Chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Precious Things

An orange glow cast across the room and warmed the skin that was pressing against the detective. Maura had fallen asleep with her hand beside her cheek, resting on Jane's shoulder. It was a welcoming presence. The taller woman glanced on the wall above her dresser where a clock hung and squinted to check the time. 6:32am? _I am so going back to sleep, _she thought to myself.

Before Maura had time to wake, she took my outstretched arm and wrapped it around her back. In this position, the brunette's head naturally fell to hers—where lips were naturally pressed against her forehead. A relaxing and profound exhale came from the woman sleeping in the crook of her arm.

The shooting pains and lingering soreness in her ribcage aside, Jane took into great consideration that she would like to fall asleep like this every night. They fit. Though it wasn't the first time they had slept beside one another, this was different. Overcoming yet another obstacle in their conjoined lives brought them to this point, this position. Instead of trying to piece everything together or pick everything apart, the detective shut her eyes and smiled inwardly. She may have pressed the faintest of kisses to her friend's forehead before she wandered back into her pleasant dreams.

. . . . . .

"Nooooo!" The detective smothered her yelling with a pillow as Maura stood from the bed to check her phone chirping noises throughout the room.

"Jane, it's time to take your medication." The doctor dispensed medicine from two different pill bottles and walked to her friend's side of the bed. She placed the little oval and cylindrical shaped pills on the nightstand. "Let me help you sit up."

They worked together to alleviate the pressure swelling around her entire torso. She winced, several times, sucking in breaths and tightening her jaw. She didn't want to admit it, but she was in pain. "Oh that hurts, I would argue about taking medicine but if this takes the edge off then double my dosage, doc."

The honey-blonde handed her friend a glass of water and sat on the side of the bed next to Jane's legs. "I hardly think that would be appropriate. I believe the recommended dose will do just fine. Though perhaps we should move you to the couch so you can sit upright, that may help a little," she calmed her nerves with soothing hands across her friend's legs covered by the quilt still.

The detective swallowed her medicine with some water, "Maur, I don't even want think about moving right now." Her voice poured with more gravel than normal.

"Jane, it will only hurt a moment, but you'll feel so much more comfortable, I assure you." She stood from the bed, "Doctor's orders," she added with a wink.

The brunette grumbled and growled as if she thought she was putting up a good fight. Maura first took her friend's bare legs and placed them on the ground. Jane had a sudden realization that she was practically naked—well, a tank top and boy shorts—in front of her best friend. "Jane, I hardly think now is a time for you to be modest. I have seen you in less clothes at the gym."

Her stomach dropped with nervousness. Or maybe the pills weren't sitting right on her empty stomach. _Yeah, Rizzoli, that's it, _she tried to convince herself. She reached her arms out to her friend standing in front of her, taking a deep breath, for multiple reasons. Maura bent down so her biceps were underneath Jane's arms. "What, what are you doing there?"

With her mouth right next to the detective's ear, she spoke low, "I need to get a firm grip so you don't have to brace yourself. Put all the pressure on your legs when you stand and I'll lift you quickly. I'm a lot stronger than I look, Jane."

She was trembling, between her friend's arms, shaking. It wasn't due to the pain she was experiencing either. This, she couldn't deny. The closeness to Maura, the way her hair smelled, her natural scent embedded into her skin, it all combined to have a dizzying effect on the detective. Before she knew it she was standing with her hands gripped around the medical examiner's shoulders.

"Are you all right, Jane?" Maura noticed the sudden paleness in the brunette's usually olive complexion.

"Yeah," forgetting where she was, what day it was, what time it was, where she was headed, she nodded. The ME casually ran the back of her hand over the detective's forehead and cheeks.

"You're a little warm to the touch. I'm going to start a shower for you. It will also help with the swelling and helping to feel a bit more relaxed." She left no room for argument as they remained in the same position. "Jane…"

The taller woman's mind was racing, something about the words warm and shower jumped around but she had no comprehension of their context. It was as if things were making sense to her and confusing the hell out of her at the same time. "Yeah," she repeated.

Maura placed either hand on the side of her friend's face and forced her eyes to look at the ones intensely staring back at her. "I'm worried about you…" the doctor whispered.

Snapping out of it, almost literally, Jane let her grip loosen around the smaller blonde's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I was dizzy. The pain got to me. I'm okay now. A shower sounds great right now actually."

. . . . . .

Her skin hot to the touch, red, and steaming the bathroom more, she felt at ease. The pain medication had kicked in, she was able to scrub and scour a whole day off of her and she was ready to just sit and do nothing. Wrapping a towel around her body, she exited the bathroom attached to Maura's room and found a comfortable outfit already picked out for her and laying on the bed.

She changed slowly so to not disturb the sleeping pain in her side and walked out of the room and into a cloud of fresh coffee, possibly French toast, and the faint smell of fruit. Her stomach growled.

"Maur?"

"In the kitchen, Jane," she looked at the fresh and clean detective with a smile, seemingly back to her normal self. "How do you feel?"

"The pain is under control." She paused and looked at the spread of food, "this looks incredible! How long was I in the shower?"

"About forty-five minutes actually. Angela helped me make all of this."

Shocked at her time spent showering, she took a bit of bacon as Maura poured them each a cup of coffee. "What would you like to do today?"

"Your mother is at work, Tommy is looking after Jo Friday, Bass is around somewhere, so it is just you and I until the evening." She smiled boldly, "we can do whatever you would like—watch some movies, read, talk, a baseball game?"

Jane found herself smiling for some reason, "any of that sounds good, I just want to sit. I don't care what I'm doing while I'm sitting. As long as you're with me."

The ME grinned at the last sentence, "of course I will be, Jane." She watched the detective's cheeks flush and chuckled secretly. After preparing the giant plates of food for the both of them, she motioned toward her friend's side so she could check it. Lifting the grey shirt from the brunette's skin, she felt a flinch beneath her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Cold hands," she winced.

She removed her hands and rubbed them together to create a wave of heat between them and pressed them back to the swollen, bruised, and toned skin once more, "better?" Her eyes caught Jane's and held them.

"Yeah," the detective exhaled.

Their eyes still glued.

Maura's hands still on either side of Jane.

A magnetic force pulling them closer, slowly, very slowly.

They could hear each other's heart beats.

Finally looking away after what seemed like twenty minutes, and with dimples on the brunette's cheeks exposed she cleared her throat and spoke in a velvet tone, "breakfast?"

"Yes." The doctor dropped her hands.

. . . . . .

With the plates full of only crumbs and coffee pot emptied, the two women sat on opposite ends of the couch. They had the news humming in the background though neither of them paying any attention to it as they ate and discussed what they would do for the day. They finally settled on a movie then taking a nap and perhaps taking a drive just to get out for some fresh air.

"Have you ever seen it?" Maura held up a movie to the detective.

"Really?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Really, Maur? That movie? It gives us in the industry a bad name."

"You're not in the FBI!"

"Oh fine, but only because you've never seen it." She didn't want to admit it, but she actually considered this movie her guilty pleasure. It was extremely inaccurate, but always made her smile.

"Well, Miss Congeniality isn't usually the type of film I go for, but I know you like it. I've seen it in and out of your DVD player numerous times, Jane."

After beginning the movie and lifting her friend's legs high enough so the backs of her knees were resting on her lap, Maura casually ran her hands down Jane's thighs with pacifying movements. A few on each slender yet muscled leg, the doctor caught the brunette's eyes who pleaded her to go on. She continued to do so throughout the rest of the film.

. . . . . .

_Ouch, God that hurts. It's so irritating,_ the detective thought to herself when she tried to stand up after the movie was well over and menu screen was idle on the television. She slowly and cautiously lifted her legs from a sleeping Maura's grasp.

"Jane!" The doctor sprang up once she noticed her friend's feet on the floor, trying to push the cushions beneath her to hoist herself up. "What are you doing, why didn't you wake me so I could help?"

"Well, you were asleep, Maur. And I thought I could do it, but your couch tried to eat me."

The ME shook her head at her friend's poor use of personification and stood up in front of her. "Why do you need to get up?"

"I have to pee." She immediately blushed.

"Oh." She helped the brunette stand and watched her glide the bathroom around the corner. She brought the plates and mugs to the sink and made herself a glass of water. Leaning against the counter and facing the living room, Maura looked pensively at the sofa where they were just sitting. She thought about the way they sat, how she was able to fall asleep, how comfortable she was…

"Maura?"

_How long was I staring? _The ME asked herself before turning to Jane who was standing next to the refrigerator. "Sorry, I must have 'zoned out'." She used air quotes while walking up to the taller woman who hid a smile on her lips. With Maura in that close of a proximity to her, the detective's face turned serious, thoughtful. The shorter blonde noticed and bent her head to catch her friend's eyes, knowing even if she didn't receive a response, she could at least see through her. The doctor casually pressed down the already flattened collar of Jane's crew-neck sleep shirt. "Are you all right?"

Jane let her eyes grow more stern as she looked at her friend, her answer a clear no to the other woman.

Maura let her hands slide up from the detective's shirt and to the sides of her face where she pushed messy brunette hair out of the way. She didn't know how to respond and was waiting for something, anything, from Jane to prompt her on what to do.

"Maur?"

She looked up, quickly, her hands calmly lost in the brown locks. "Yes?"

Her lips had instantly been covered by Jane's. Slowly, softly, pressing together. The ME let her widened and surprised eyes close as she fell into the kiss. It was easy and natural. Her fingertips took on a mind of their own as the wandered around her friend's firm back and strong, slender arms. _This is what it should be like_, the medical examiner thought to herself. _Deliberate and strong, comfortable, no one fighting for control over the kiss, no one demanding…_ _ I've been waiting for this, for her, for a very long time._

"Maura," Jane pulled away abruptly and they both instantly missed each other's lips. She was afraid to look at the shorter woman, for fear she did that to make her feel better.

"Jane, don't even think what you are thinking right now." She squared off with the brunette, "I have been anticipating that for a while now." Watching the detective's face perk up, she decided to elaborate, "ever since you shot yourself, I think I came to terms with a lot of things that otherwise didn't make sense at the time. I have been back and forth a lot on this but I believe that waking up with you this morning the way we did put a lot of things in perspective for me. There have been so moments…"

"I'm in love you with you too, Maur."

The ME grinned and cocked her head to the side because her explanation was cut short. "I had so much more to say, Jane."

"Shut up, Dr. Isles. Just kiss me."


End file.
